Cry Ed
"Cry Ed" is the final episode of Season 2. It is also the fifty-second episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy is angry that Jimmy gets more attention than him due to Jimmy being frequently injured. Eddy then starts to compete against Jimmy to get the crowd's attention back to him by intentionally injuring himself. Plot The episode begins with Eddy having the kids mesmerized by his usual cartoon antics and stunts, or at least he does until Jimmy falls foul of a rogue clothes peg and instantly wins the audience he'd strained so hard to capture. Eddy's puzzled - just how did Jimmy manage to gain so much attention so quickly? Naturally Edd's happy to enlighten him - it's sympathy! After all nothing brings people running up and eager to please you faster. As Jimmy got attention due to being injured, Eddy decides to fight fire with fire to get his audience back. Greater measures - and risks - obviously need to be taken and Eddy's soon up to his neck in a variety of injury-inducing situations just to get some attention from everyone (faking a meatball attack injury, riding a frying pan motorcycle style, etc.) and soon they get more extreme when Jimmy gets more attention than him. After Edd and Ed abandon him to help Jimmy (Edd stated to Ed that he will give him pudding skin as a reward for helping him), Eddy starts to take matters into his own hands by getting himself into more extreme trouble and injuries than he did previously. Edd realizes it's a straightforward competition and by making Jimmy 'safe' within his Play Safe and Never Play Sorry Bubble Suit that should be the end of it. The kids then start to have fun with Jimmy in his bubble suit and do not have to worry about his well being due to being placed in a safety suit. Edd believes that will stop Eddy from trying to hurt himself to get attention, but Eddy unfortunately tells him he just broke the rules and the show must go on. Edd says "Drat!" in response. Later Eddy is revealed to have constructed a "better" playsafe suit to prove he can be safer than Jimmy. After his bucket helmet is placed on, Eddy requests Ed to get him to where the other kids are. Ed obliges, claiming his wish is his lunch. Ed then uses his jacket to toss Eddy to where the kids are. The kids are busying playing with Jimmy in his bubble suit when Eddy shoves into him and drops to the ground where Kevin and Rolf are. Edd's play safe suit, at this point, pops when a dog attacks it, causing Jimmy to fly away as it loses air with Sarah, Nazz, and Jonny going after him. Eddy is angry that his audience has abandoned him again. he wonders where everyone went when Kevin appears. Kevin prepares to beat Eddy up, but Eddy boasts that he is invincible until Rolf appears and destroys his suit (by resting his tongue on the suit and then immediately fist-pounding it). After breaking up Eddy's armor, Kevin tells Rolf to pick a body part to beat up. Rolf says he prefers to beat up feet. Ed and Edd soon find Eddy being beaten up by Kevin and Rolf. Eddy then tells Edd to get everyone here as he is now getting hurt a lot and that should get him lots of needed attention because of this. Edd angrily leaves due to Eddy almost constantly bossing him around for the latter's own gain while Ed looks at the carnage below as the episode ends. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': Eddy "Not since Mama got a new shoe horn have I seen such bravery!" Nazz: "What's up, guys?" Rolf: "Hotshot Eddy once again interrupts our personal drudgery." ---- *'Jimmy': Eddy "Murphy's Law, do your stuff!" ---- *'Ed': oblivious "Fools! As it is my turn to ride the cluck-ball. Look up my nose and see your future." ---- *'Jonny': "Plank says clothespegs are known to attack at the blink of an eye!" ---- *'Rolf': to help Jimmy "Let Rolf nurture you with a bowl of Nana's pre-chewed seven-course dinner." ---- *'Eddy': wheeled along in his wheelbarrow "Oh, the pain!" quieter "As soon as you see the kids, slow to a stop, Ed. Double D, it's Oscar time." Edd: "I've abandoned all confidence, morals and integrity, Eddy. An actor I shall be." ---- *'Eddy': it up "Oh! The soreness of the aches!" Edd: the fake wounded hero "Be brave, Eddy! All is well! Chin up, fine fellow!" Ed: a fake diagnosis "The patient has suffered a Penelope to his head and soreness area as well as a major gush from his…" pausing "…his Goliath upper-tube veiny thing." ---- *'Ed': about Eddy's mythical attacker "Horrible it was! A giant Swedish meatball with a blood curdling scream grabbed Eddy in its drooling ground chuck." makes a gnawing sound. Rolf: worried "Rolf has seen this meatball! It stalks Wilfred in the dead of night!" ---- *'Ed': as a bush "Meatball!" Jimmy: "AHHH! MOTHER NATURE IS ATTACKING AGAIN!" grabs him. Edd: Jimmy up into a bubble suit "We're here to help, Jimmy. For yours and Eddy's sake." ---- *'Eddy': to get Edd to hit him "Let's do it then, Double D, give me your best shot." Edd: suspicious "What are you talking about?" Eddy: at his cheek "Right here, as hard as you can. Don't hold back." Edd: "I'm not hitting you!" Eddy: "What are you, chicken?" Edd: "Oh, peer pressure; just reduce yourself to a Neanderthal, Eddy." Eddy: "You're a big fat chicken!" Edd: "Don't you touch me!" Eddy: "Chicken!" Edd: "I'm not a chicken!" runs off and returns holding aloft a small house. Ed: "Here, Eddy. Lots of hurt, hold the onions!" Edd: "Okay fine, I'm a chicken!" escapes the crash zone. Eddy: "Um, Ed…" drops the house on Eddy. Edd: "Eddy, can you hear me? Eddy?!?" out "Ed, what in heaven's name were you thinking?" Ed: calmly "Absolutely nothing, Double D." ---- *'Ed': "Your wish is my lunch!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf's eyes fool the brain of Rolf!" Kevin: "What are you talking about?" Rolf: "Rolf's eyes fool the brain of Rolf, must I spell it? We have guests." lands on Kevin and Rolf, creating a huge crater. Eddy: "It worked! I'm safer than Jimmy." ---- *'Kevin': "Pick a body part, Rolf." Rolf: "I am quite partial to feet, Kevin." ---- *'Eddy': beaten up by Rolf and Kevin "This is great! Go get the kids quick, Double D." Edd: annoyed "Do this, Double D! Do that, Double D! Oh, bossy bossy bossy." goes off to do what Eddy requested. Trivia/Goofs *When the tree fell on Jimmy, the kids were not shown getting the tree off; indeed, it seems impossible for them to have done so. However Rolf might have used his great strength to get rid of the tree. *Jimmy seems to be incredibly vulnerable to minor pains in this episode (i.e.: a clothes pin pinched one of his toes), but in previous episodes, he had been injured in much more serious ways, but didn't suffer as much. *Rolf apparently likes to beat up feet. *This is the second hearing of a dog in the Cul-de-Sac; it attacks Jimmy's bubble suit when he lands in the yard. The first was in "Read All About Ed" ''where a dog attacked Edd. *Both Eddy and Jimmy get hurt at the end of this episode. *We learn that Ed loves pudding skin as he went along with Edd's plans when he stated he would Ed pudding skin as a reward for helping him. Ed's love for pudding skin is referenced again in "Little Ed Blue". *Jimmy's injuries are gone after he got placed into the bubble suit. *'Fourth Wall Break:' While Ed and Edd are chasing Eddy around at the start of the episode, Edd complains, "I've lost at least ten pounds this season" (referring to both the show's season, the fact that Edd had to run a lot, despite how he is bad at exercising and the last episode of Season 2). *'Running Gag:' Eddy being a martyr to get attention from the other kids whenever Jimmy gets injured and people come to his aid. *Rolf's statement, "Rolf has seen this meatball! It stalks Wilfred in the dead of the night!" will later be used as the caption for the Swedish Jawbreaker in ''Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *When Eddy was saying "Oscar time", he is most likely is referring to the Oscar Awards. *We learn in this episode that Rolf can find the pressure point of an object and strike it with his tongue as shown below (or Rolf has a really strong tongue). *Ed was able to lift a house in this episode which is so far the heaviest thing he has lifted with his two hands. This is actually the first time Ed has done so, the second time was in "Every Which Way But Ed". *35th time The Kanker Sisters never appeared. *This is the last episode to air in 1999. *Jimmy says that the name of the dog in this episode is called "Mr. Toffy", but the doghouse says "Rex" on its name plate. Gallery ASD.png|The kids and Ed having fun with Jimmy's bubble suit. Image:Cry_ed_042_0001.jpg|Eddy in his "Better-Than-Jimmy's-Play-Safe-Suit". File:Screen_shot_2010-07-07_at_11.14.15_AM.png|"Quit wastin' your time, Rolfy boy." pic-4.PNG|"Yawn!" Eddy in pain.png|"The patient has suffered a Penelope to his head and soreness area as well as a major gush from his….…his Goliath upper-tube veiny thing." Jimmy.png|Jimmy being covered with a glove by Edd. Untitled 35.jpg|It's the newest fad in extreme sports, frying pans! Untitled 36.jpg|Some days you fry the bacon, some days the bacon fries you. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2